


Slow Hands

by SJpyeongpyeong



Series: Acta non verba [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJpyeongpyeong/pseuds/SJpyeongpyeong
Summary: Another addition to the ANV Series - but this time, it's not an alternate turn of events. This is what happens between Siwon and Ryeowook at the end of ANV Year 2.This goes together with the story, I just don't want to post it on the main thread because there might be minors reading it and I want to keep it PG.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Ryeowook
Series: Acta non verba [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791433
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to the ANV Series - but this time, it's not an alternate turn of events. This is what happens between Siwon and Ryeowook at the end of ANV Year 2. 
> 
> This goes together with the story, I just don't want to post it on the main thread because there might be minors reading it and I want to keep it PG.

_“I know what I’m asking for, you have me now.”  
  
_ Ryeowook says with resolute determination as he brings his face closer to Siwon’s and puts his lips against the other’s. They keep their lips closed at first, Siwon only matching Ryeowook’s pace, letting him take the lead. Ryeowook swipes his tongue across Siwon’s lips, seeking entrance.  
  
They start to find their rhythm in a slow, languid kiss. There was no sense of urgency, they took their time exploring each other’s mouths. Siwon relishing the feeling of finally having Ryeowook in his arms; Ryeowook allowing himself to get lost in the familiarity of Siwon’s comfort.  
  
Ryeowook puts his arms around Siwon’s neck and grabs a fistful of his hair; Siwon’s arms wrap around his midsection tightly, keeping him in place but his hands were caressing the smaller boy’s back. They keep kissing until they eventually had to pull away from each other to catch their breaths. Siwon keeps his eyes closed, their foreheads touching. They get lost in their own bubble – almost forgetting that they were still by the shore and were very much in public.  
  
Ryeowook leaves one more quick kiss on Siwon’s lips before he stands up and puts out his hand for Siwon to take. They walk back to their villa in silence with their hands intertwined, a mutual understanding settling upon them of where things may lead. But as soon as they step into their room and the doors close, their lips meet once again – this time in a much more heated kiss.  
  
Siwon leans down and Ryeowook tilts his head up to meet the man half-way. Siwon slides his hand under Ryeowook’s shirt and dips his fingers on the waistband of his shorts. He grabs at Ryeowook’s ass and uses it as leverage to lift him up and he is left with no choice but to wrap his legs around the taller man’s waist. Their kiss never breaks until he feels that he’s being gently laid down the bed.  
  
“Hey, there’s no need to rush, right?” Siwon whispers to Ryeowook taking his place beside him on the bed. Ryeowook nods with his eyes closed. _This was different_ , he thinks. He’s always thought sex had to be lust – filled and fast – paced. He could feel every ounce of love Siwon had for him in every kiss and every touch and it made him as determined to reciprocate that love.  
  
Ryeowook surrenders himself to the feeling. He climbs on top of Siwon and kisses him again – if he could no longer find the words to express how he felt, he was going to let his actions show it. It doesn’t take long for his hips start moving on their own accord and he starts grinding down on Siwon.  
  
Siwon’s hands land on his hips as a silent moan escapes him, Ryeowook begins to feel the man’s erection start forming and it emboldens him further. Siwon starts grabbing at Ryeowook’s ass, his thighs and even his arms – taken over by the pleasure of Ryeowook now rubbing his ass on his crotch. The thin fabric of the swim trunks they had only added to the friction.  
  
Ryeowook slides his hand down to take Siwon’s nipple in his hands and pinches it slightly before he starts kissing the man’s stubbled jaw, down his neck, his broad shoulders until he takes the other nipple into his mouth and licks it before sucking. Siwon raises his head up to keep an eye on Ryeowook’s movements when he starts trailing kisses down Siwon’s abs. Ryeowook kneels on the bed, legs on either side of Siwon’s hips as he unties the drawstring from the taller man’s shorts and pulls it down swiftly.  
  
Siwon hisses as the cold breeze of the beach air blowing through the open window hits his heated member but it was soon replaced with a groan as Ryeowook wastes no time in taking him into his mouth. Ryeowook bobs his head up and down going as far as swallowing around Siwon’s length when it hits the back of his throat.  
  
Siwon places his hands on top of Ryeowook’s on the bed, holding them tightly, anchoring himself before he feels like he’s about to drift away. Ryeowook replaces his mouth with his hands, continuing to stroke Siwon as he moves down to suck at the taller man’s balls. He starts stroking Siwon faster and faster.  
  
Siwon sits up and pulls Ryeowook up by the chin, “Easy, easy, come here. I don’t want this to end just yet.” He switches their position and guides the younger one to lie with his back to the bed, now taking his turn in pleasuring his lover before him. Siwon starts pulling at the trunks Ryeowook had on to remove them; all the while still exchanging open mouthed kisses. When Siwon comes back up to kiss Ryeowook, their erections brush against each other and they both moan at the sensation.  
  
Ryeowook is left writhing on the bed with Siwon’s gentle caresses – the tips of his fingers dragging and roaming all over with featherlight touches; his stubble scratching at every place where he would leave open mouthed kisses everywhere in Ryeowook’s body and the marks he sucks on his pale skin. Siwon leaves a very prominent hickey on Ryeowook’s hipbone before he drags his tongue across to the sensitive spot right under his belly button where beads of precum have pooled at.  
  
“Please,” Ryeowook whimpers and Siwon takes pity on him as he wraps his hand around Ryeowook’s dick and he strokes excruciatingly slowly. He gives the tip a few experimental licks, before he flattens his tongue and swipes it across Ryeowook’s entire length. He puts his hands on Siwon’s head guiding him to swallow his dick and the taller man looks up to him as he goes down on Ryeowook.  
  
Siwon takes his time blowing Ryeowook – the sensation very new to him. Ryeowook was used to being the one to give head, so being on the receiving end of it drives him closer to the edge. His breath hitches whenever he would feel Siwon’s fingers dip lower into his waiting hole.  
  
And it makes him want to have _more_ , “Siwon, please."  
  
“What do you need, love?”  
  
 _“Make love to me.”  
  
_ “Are you sure, love? We don’t really have supplies. I didn’t even imagine this would happen.” Siwon asks him in earnest, knowing that the only thing he had was the condom stored in his wallet, but even before the sentence was over, Ryeowook was already nodding his head in agreement.  
  
“I can take it,” Ryeowook answers with resolve knowing that they were going to have to do this without any lubrication.  
  
Siwon takes a pillow and places it under Ryeowook’s hips. He grabs Ryeowook’s thighs and spreads him open even further and Ryeowook hugs his knees to his chest in understanding. Siwon pushes his hips a little higher and a moan escapes Ryeowook even before he recognizes what was happening when he feels Siwon place a tender kiss on his hole. He had to bite his own arm to subdue the noises that he was making as Siwon lapped against his hole.  
  
“Do that again,” Ryeowook commands when Siwon blows softly into his hole. The contrast of the heat of Siwon’s tongue one second and the cool air he feels with Siwon blowing on his hole the next drives him insane. He bites his lips when Siwon repeats the action once again. He reaches for Siwon’s hands that were spreading his ass cheeks apart and intertwines their fingers for a second before he turns himself over on his knees with his chest to the mattress.  
  
Siwon runs his hands all over Ryeowook’s back as he dives back into rimming Ryeowook once again. Ryeowook pushes his hips back into his face, starting to feel impatient now. But the hand on his lower back keeps him pinned down to the bed.  
  
Siwon brings his other hand towards Ryeowook’s mouth – and Ryeowook takes the cue and sucks on Siwon’s fingers, trying to get it as wet and ready as possible. As Siwon draws his hand back, he spits on his fingers before he brings them against Ryeowook’s puckered entrance; preparing him as best as he can, taking his time making sure Ryeowook was stretched enough not to feel any pain.  
  
After three fingers, Ryeowook feels Siwon rubbing his cock against his hole while he reaches for his wallet on the bedside table. He takes the condom out of it and relief floods through him as he checks that the condom hasn’t gone past the expiry date before he tears into the packet and rolls it down on his own dick. He goes as far as to try and squeeze out the drops of excess lube from the packet and rubs it against Ryeowook’s hole putting in three fingers once again for good measure.  
  
“Go slow, please.”  
  
“Don’t worry love, I would never hurt you.”  
  
Siwon inches in slowly, taking note of every sound that escapes Ryeowook, looking out for any sign of pain from the boy but he moans into the pillow he was now burying his face into. “Sorry,” Siwon repeats over and over again – never once wanting himself to be the cause of Ryeowook’s pain. He summons every bit of control he has not to just push all the way into Ryeowook when the tight heat envelopes his cock.  
  
Once he’s all the way in, he doesn’t move except for his hands fondling Ryeowook’s back, his ass, his legs – everywhere within Siwon’s reach, trying to divert his attention from the pain that he was feeling. “Shit, Wookie.” He mutters, trying to distract himself also from moving until he hears Ryeowook say, “Move, please.”  
  
He leans down to drop a kiss at Ryeowook’s shoulders as he starts to rock his hips, slowly pulling his dick in and out of Ryeowook. “Oh my god, oh fuck me.” Ryeowook whines and he pushes himself up with his hands and turns his head and kisses Siwon.  
  
Siwon places a hand on Ryeowook’s neck to help him before Ryeowook hooks his own arms around Siwon’s to bring him down onto the bed with him.  
  
Ryeowook has never felt more loved and safe than he did at this moment with Siwon’s weight on top of him and as if every inch of his body was covered by the taller man’s own. Siwon had his arms around Ryeowook’s shoulders and he was rolling his hips against the boys’. “Ngnh, your ass is beautiful. Fuck, babe, you’re so tight,” he mutters under his breath.  
  
“Deeper, fuck. Siwon, deeper, please.” Siwon obeys, pushing him into the mattress with slow deliberate strokes before he starts quickening his pace. Ryeowook reaches behind him grabbing at Siwon’s ass and legs, whatever he could get his hands on, to pull him even closer as if it were possible. Siwon now has his arms caging Ryeowook’s head and his hands threaded through his lovers’ hair.  
  
Siwon was now grunting directly into Ryeowook’s ear, matching his moans. Ryeowook slides his hands under him to touch himself, but not jerking himself off; if anything it was to keep himself from cumming just yet. Siwon doesn’t stop, he kisses Ryeowook’s nape and sucks on his earlobe as Ryeowook starts meeting his thrusts and pushing back against him.  
  
Ryeowook pushes back until he’s on his hands and knees before he pulls away from Siwon completely, he turns to face him and they look into each other’s eyes – and at that moment they both knew that this carried more weight than just a simple one night stand or them testing out the waters. _This was the start of a commitment.  
  
_ They pour out every ounce of emotion that they had for one other in a heated kiss as Ryeowook comes up to him and straddles Siwon before slowly sliding down to take his dick once again. Siwon keeps him still for a while, kneading the fleshy mounds of Ryeowook’s ass. Slowly kissing him, letting the emotional desire simmer until it starts bubbling up again that they physically start to yearn for more.  
  
They moan into each other’s mouths as Ryeowook starts undulating his hips, every roll hitting the small bundle of nerves that gave the pit of his stomach a tingling sensation every time. Siwon bends down to suck one of Ryeowook’s nipples into his mouth. “You feel so good, love. Perfect.” Siwon mumbles into his neck, never once stopping in peppering him with kisses.  
  
“I’m so close love, where do you want me?” Siwon asks and Ryeowook thinks that he’s the most considerate lover he’s ever been with – always making sure that everything was still fine by him and asking Ryeowook what he wanted. Even in sex, Siwon was putting Ryeowook’s needs first before his own and that makes him fall for the man even more. Ryeowook could no longer find his words.   
  
Siwon hooks his arms under Ryeowook’s shoulders again and he plants his feet on the bed before he uses them to push into Ryeowook and pull him down at the same time. He hits Ryeowook’s prostate over and over again until Ryeowook starts to be a screaming mess. “Siwon, please, please.” He begs – his pleas carrying more weight than just his immediate release.  
  
“Shh, shh, I got you. I got, you. You can let go. Cum with me, love. Together.”  
  
Ryeowook spills himself, dick untouched, between their bodies and Siwon cums inside of him.  
  
Siwon hugs him tight as they come down from their orgasm, “ _I love you_ ” he whispers into Ryeowook’s skin.   
  
Ryeowook hears it, but he’s just not ready to respond yet. So he kisses Siwon instead.  
  
After a few moments, Siwon lifts Ryeowook up from his still hard cock - much to the younger one's dismay. "I have to clean up, love", he offers as explanation.   
  
"That can wait, just stay here with me." Siwon, unable to resist, drops the tied - up used condom on the floor and curls into Ryeowook's embrace. It was as if they were each other’s lifeline – hanging on to each other at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, you can reach out to me on twitter, [here](https://twitter.com/SJpyeongpyeong) or leave comments.


End file.
